Extra Life -Vida Extra- Traduccion al español
by Kira11037
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Kamukura Izuru decidiera salvar a Nanami Chiaki? claramente el camino de recuperacion no seria facil pero poco a poco Nanami se levantara de la tragedia que le sucedido con un solo pensamiento que la hace impulsar hacia adelante: ver a sus compañeros y quien sabe si tambien aquella persona especial. Traducción de la obra original.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:**

1-Ninguno de los personajes que se encuentran aquí, ni siquiera la historia es mía, una amiga y yo solo estamos traduciendo de su idioma original que es el inglés.

2-Este Fanfic es Kamunami / Hinanami, si no te gusta estas parejas por favor abstenerse de leerlo.

3-Las personas que antes tienen el leído en el inglés y notan los errores en la traducción por favor comentarlo, despues de todo no es que maneja el inglés al 100%

Leido esto espero que lo disfruten realmente en un buen fanfic

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Rez**

¿Lagrimas ...?

Los dedos de Kamukura tocaron el líquido que caía por su mejía sorprendiendo por el movimiento, lo que desaparecía por lo inusual que era en él, pero permanecía allí haciendo borrosa la vista de la horquilla y el cuerpo carmesí de Nanami Chiaki.

Alguien en ese nombre varios recuerdos en su mente _¿Gala Omega ... cierto "? Un nuevo juego saldrá pronto ... talento ... mucho más que la Ultimate Gamer ..._ Estos fueron y venían tan rápido que le provocaron un leve mareo Destellos de una fuente y una consola que acompañaban a la joven de antes. _¿Recuerdos?_ Imposible, su yo del pasado estaba muerto, sin embargo, no recuerdo que se haya movido, la cara sonriente de Nanami provocaba que su pecho se llenara de calidez pero mirando ahora su cuerpo moribundo y el estaba ...

Su respiración se tensó violentamente, sintió un vacio en el pecho además su cabeza estaba pesada como si le hubiera incrustado un clavo en ella ... _Peña, ira, confusión_ _, lógica sumunistrada ..._ Sus manos temblaron, todos estos sentimientos lo tomaron por sorpresa, sabia sus nombres pero nunca antes los había experimentado, por primera vez se había vuelto con la guardia baja, todo se volvió por lo sucedido y por una vez en su vida se vio obligado a dejar su papel de observador.

Mientras que la parte de su mente fue tratada clínicamente, el cuerpo de Nanami, lentamente se agacho haciendo caso omiso en la sangre, su pantalón, su muñeca y el pulso se redujo a la pérdida de sangre, la piel estaba fría y pálida, sus dedos tenían un tono azulado; con este es posible definir su probable era ... _  
_

 _Shock hipovolémico clase 4 causado por la pérdida masiva de sangre, el paciente esta inconsciente y morirá dentro de poco la atención necesaria, lo que debe hacer es estabilizar las vías de respiración, hacer presión para detener el sangrado, reponer el volumen intravascular y administrar los antibióticos necesarios para prevenir un shock séptico y una infección._

 _El paciente morirá sin el trabajo adecuado_

 _Nanami Chiaki morirá sin el tratamiento adecuado_

 _Nanami Chiaki mori-_

Antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, Izuru se quitó el saco e hizo tiras con el mientras examinaba las heridas del cuerpo de Nanami, tenía: _tres heridas profundas en el área abdominal, más otras que recorrían por todo su cuerpo, cortes en brazos y piernas, una herida profunda en su pie y una laceración en su frente._

En pocos minutos estableció una vía respiratoria para el paciente, levantando su barbilla y abriéndole la boca,en un solo movimiento Izuru le quito la chaqueta, la camisa y el sujetador sin prestar atención a su pecho desnudo, envolvió las heridas en un torniquete con las tiras de su camisa, sin ninguna razón para hacerlo solo con un pensamiento que resonaba en su mente:

 _No puedo permitir que ella muera_

El shock hipovolémico podria ser evitado si se trataba lo suficientemente rápido, ya que el cerebro no dejaba de funcionar inmediatamente después de sufrir lesiones traumáticas como se creia, dado que había un lapso pequeño de tiempo en donde se ralentizaba lentamente debido a la falta de oxígeno,a causa de que la sangre no llegaba a él. Disminuia sus procesos pero no los detuvia y si tomaba las medidas necesarias podría salvarla de la muerte.

Tres minutos, tenía tres minutos para evitar que los órganos internos sufrieran daños debido al shock, cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba la posibilidad de un daño orgánico o neurológico permanente, debido a la pérdida de sangre sospecho que no duraría ni los 10 minutos, no probablemente ni duraría los 3 ¿Cuánto tiempo perdió mientras salía de su aturdimiento? Probablemente segundos pero ellos contaban.

Aunque esta informacion era desconocidas para algunos, la Academia Pico de la Esperanza tenía un extenso complejo subterráneo, Izuru había pasado toda su poca existencia allí escondido primero por orden del Comité Directivo y luego por orden de Enoshima para mantener escondida su existencia de los demás estudiantes por ende había tenido mucho tiempo para memorizar la red de túneles y habitaciones, en su posición actual las habitaciones donde había sido puesto a prueba no estaban muy lejos además de que estas tenían los implementos necesarios para salvar la vida de Nanami.

Se inclinó y tomo a Nanami en brazos haciendo una macabra parodia de una pareja de recién casados. La mejor recomendación seria llevarla en una camilla o algún un objeto plano pero Izuru no tenía esto a la mano e ir por uno le tomaría mucho tiempo, tratando de no mover mucho a Nanami, salió corriendo por los pasillos rapidamente.

El complejo donde había sido retenido solo estaba compuesto por el laboratorio donde había "nacido", una sala de almacenamiento de alimentos y otras cosas para el diario vivir, una clínica y una habitación donde se alojaba cuando no estaba siendo un conejillo de indias, difícilmente podía llamarlo su habitación. En todo caso la clínica estaba allí por si había complicaciones durante su transformación o las pruebas y todo lo relativo a la asistencia médica, había desde curas hasta equipos quirúrgicos. A esa habitación llego Izuru en 10 segundos, abrió la puerta de una patada y dejo a Nanami en la primera camilla que vio.

Su próximo movimiento fue elevar la temperatura del termostato que se hallaba en la pared para que Nanami no sufriera de hipotermia, luego le coloco en los pies una pila de almohadas para que la sangre llegara más rápido al corazón; lo siguiente que debería de hacer era estabilizar el volumen de la sangre, preparo el equipo para la transfusión, _con la cantidad de sangre que perdió, necesitara muchas transfusiones...que tipo de sangre sera ella?_

Se detuvo por unos segundos, pensando.

Él podría dar la cantidad de sangre requerida para la transfusión pero su sangre era A y no O que era el donador universal. Si ella era A o AB estaría bien, pero si ella era tipo B o tipo O moriría.

No podía dejarlo 50/50 así que recurrió a su segunda opción: Sustitutos de sangre, la Hope's Peak Academy tenía una variedad de estudiantes, que manejaban diversos talentos, la ciencia entre ellos por ende durante varios años pudieron haber creado soluciones para este tipo de emergencias, simulaban los elementos de la sangre aunque no eran tan eficaces como la original pero podían ayudar en estas situaciones; Izuru tomo una bolsa que estaba allí y volvió al lado de Nanami, rápidamente lo conecto a una vía intravenosa y lo inyecto a una vena a lo largo de su codo, mientras que esta le alimentaba busco un cristaloide que le ayudaría aumentar el volumen y así agilizar el flujo de oxígeno y se lo inyecto junto con la sangre.

Izuru comprobó nuevamente el pulso y la presión sanguínea mientras que la conectaba a un monitor, sus ojos se entrecerraron minuciosamente cuando noto que estos se disminuían ligeramente, le inyecto una dosis de Noradrenalina para incrementar la presión arterial y que el corazón pudiera bombear sangre tranquilo, luego de esto miro al monitor impaciente cuando este emitió que el pulso era débil pero estable pudo relajarse un poco, después de respirar miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que había hecho todo el proceso en menos de 3 minutos, aunque aún había riesgos de complicaciones que podían generar daños cerebrales esto le dio una mejor ventaja para la recuperación cognitiva.

Se tomo una pausa para recuperar el aliento y pensar en lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, aún había el problema de la hemorragia interna, poniendo la camilla debajo de un escáner de Can, el hombre de pelo negro obtuvo los resultados y se preparó para la cirugía _:tenía dos órganos fracturados_ , se aparto el cabello de la cara, se colocó los guantes y la respectiva mascara quirúrgica y se puso manos a la obra.

Ambas cirugías duraron más de 6 horas, al terminar el Ultimate Hope estaba sin aliento y cubierto de sangre,la chaqueta estaba hecha trizas, la camisa y corbata estaban manchadas de sangre -no se podian arreglar-, el pantalón estaba más rescatable pero se encontraba arrugado como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida, aun asi lo había tenido exito,los puntos de sutura de las heridas estaban limpios y eran precisos cuando los sintió cansado en las etapas finales del tratamiento, le dio unos antibióticos a Nanami para evitar el shock séptico y controlar los signos vitales, ya se encontraban en unos parámetros que disponía de los elementos adecuados le cambio las vendas,después solo se sentó a mirar a Nanami Chiaki débil pero viva.

Solto un suspiro y se pasó una mano por el cabello dejando una marca de sangre en su frente. Había sido un milagro que las lanzas solo habían rozado por poco algún órgano vital, además de que no cortaron ninguna arteria importante, a pesar de las múltiples heridas y las cirugías del brazo y la sutura de los intestinos... _ella había tenido una suerte increible._

¿O tal vez no era la suerte de ella,si no la de el ?

¿Quizás su suerte había actuado por adelantado evitando que las lanzas dieran en algún punto vital antes de pensar en salvarle?

¿Su suerte podría haber hecho esto?

Con cuidado le quito la ropa sobrante,-no tenían salvación- y la cubrió con un manta, cuando las suturas estuvieran menos frescas le podría poner un vestido ligero. Mientras que Izuru ordenaba y limpiaba, en su mente pensaba en lo que acababa de ocurrir, el porqué de su comportamiento, tratando de darle sentido a lo que no tenía ningún sentido.

Hecho: Nanami Chiaki casi muere por la ejecución de Enoshima Junko.

Hecho: Si él no hubiera intervenido, ella no estaría viva en estos momentos.

Hecho: Él no tenía razón para salvarla.

Ese era el centro de la pregunta, Izuru solo observaba nunca intervenía, ya había logrado todo-incluso eso-, así que no tenía ningún motivo para actuar,tener éxito en todo se volvió algo rutinario y aburrido además de que no tenía conexiones con las demás personas por ello ser un espectador de las acciones de la gente le deba un poco de emoción más allá de la apatía antes de que esta desapareciera y todo se volviera aburrido de nuevo.

Por razones desconocidas no quería que Nanami Chiaki muriera, pero eso no tenía sentido, solo se había encontrado con ella 2 veces por ende su destino no debía de importarle.

Aun así había _algo_ en su interior, pensó mientras se cuestionaba el por qué le importaba tanto, algo familiar que la hizo atrayente desde la primera reunión más atractivo que las promesas de desesperación de Enoshima aunque a él solo le importaba el contenido de estas mas no la propia Enoshima cosa diferente que le pasaba con Nanami donde sentía curiosidad mas no solo un mero interés.

Tal vez ese era el motivo por la cual la había salvado, ella lo único brillante en su mundo gris, debido a lo agradable y compleja que vez se había salido de su papel clínico y distante; un científico que observa las acciones de su conejillos de indias era la perfecta descripción para el,pero en esta ocasión no fue así, no pudo contener las emociones que lo inundaron cuando derramo las lágrimas al ver _su_ cuerpo lleno de sangre. Respondió emocionalmente a un evento emocional, el cual implicaba una inversión de emociones...un lazo emocional fue la respuesta a su inexplicable fascinación con ella. Esta la única explicación lógica que le podría dar, pero esa era una explicación lógica a lo sin sentido.

Los sentimientos y recuerdos de Hinata Hajime fue lo que le hicieron actuar. La reacción de Nanami al verlo implicaba que lo había conocido antes por ende las emociones pasadas lo impulsaron a salvarla, pero estos sentimientos y recuerdos mas la personalidad de su yo pasado deberían de estar muertos debido al proyecto de cultivacion de Esperanza,así que cualquier emoción pasada no debería de existir, aun así la salvo de las puertas de la muerte,es decir que algunos de estos sentimientos que no deberían ya de existir se mantenían, en lo que se refería a Nanami obviamente.

Mientras que Izuru cerraba el grifo del agua despues de lavarse las mano y pensaba en todo eso, llego a una conclusión paradójica, nada de eso era lógico. _Sin embargo las paradojas existen la prueba de ello era el amor destructivo de Enoshima hacia la desesperación._

Sus ojos cansados miraron a Nanami quien estaba en coma y por ende debería vigilarla constantemente, ya que de pronto podía haber infecciones en sus heridas y debido a la fractura de algunos vasos sanguíneos, la cantidad de glóbulos blancos debería de ser baja por ello estaría expuesta a muchos gérmenes y su organismo no podría defenderse y tendría que desinfectarla rápidamente añadiendo de que tenía que estar controlando su presión arterial, esto iba hacer tarea dura mas no imposible ,ya que Enoshima no le importaba lo que hacía con su tiempo mientras el apareciera cuando ella lo necesitaba todo estaba bien además cuando Nanami ya estuviera estable podría dejarla sola por breves periodos de tiempo.

Como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento en su bolsillo,el celular –el cual había sido un regalo de Enoshima después de la masacre del consejo estudiantil- sonó, lo saco y miro el último mensaje que le había mandado la rubia.

 _Kamukura-senpai! Tengo algo desesperantemente triste que contarte, te veo en la sala de ensayo..._ El final estaba lleno de emoticones con caras felices.

Se sorprendió un poco que antes no lo haya visto cargando el cuerpo pero luego recordó... _ah si la ejecución de Nanami tenía como motivo llenar a sus amigos de desesperación, probablemente estaba terminando de corromperlos y celebrando por su victoria._

Miro a Nanami odiaba tener que irse ya que en estos momentos las probabilidades de que recayera eran altas, si rechazara la transfusión de sangre o si su presión arterial era inestable él tendría que tratarla, pero no presentarse ante Enoshima era peligroso, su hermana sospechaba lo suficientemente de él, si no iba podrían investigar su paradero y a si dar con el cuerpo resucitado de Nanami. Estaba seguro que la academia tenia pequeñas máquinas de electrocardiografía donde mandaba mensajes de texto al celular por si algo fallaba, además el punto de encuentro no estaba muy lejos de aquel complejo si algo pasaba él podría utilizar su talento de sigilo y separarse de la reunión, si Enoshima le decía algo podía inventar una buena excusa después.

Era un buen plan que ya no necesitaba hacer otras cosas, como las cámaras de seguridad, que también se podía usar, mientras que Nanami y poner trampas en la sala donde se podía hacer cosas, mientras caminaba para irse, metió el Celular en su bolsillo sintiendo un objeto pequeño de forma extraña y metálica, se detuvo y lo sacó para contemplarlo, -la horquilla de Nanami-, debió tenerla en su lugar durante el jaleo de salvamento mientras que la observación en su interior interior una emoción inexplicable, lo metió nuevamente y siguió con su camino.

Para cuando Nanami despertara supuso que ella quería, por eso no tuvo motivos para deshacerse del.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:** **Screensaver**

 **Capítulo 2: Protector de pantalla**

A Izuru le tomo tiempo limpiar sus huellas y encubrir lo que había hecho, pero que estaba listo para la hora asignada de la reunión, además de que había dado el tiempo de cambio de ropa, debería tener asegurado el rastro de sangre en su cuerpo o ropa, la habilidad de análisis de Enoshima compite con la suya propia, ella se daría cuenta de cualquier cosa que tenga lugar fuera del lugar. Cuando estuvimos vestidos y limpios se apresuró para ir a la reunión con la desesperación máxima.

Cuando entro Ikusaba quien estaba debajo del trono de la sala de juicios que pasaba de un lado a otro, un penas noto las pisadas de Izuru volteo bruscamente su cabeza hacia él, en sus ojos se veía que no le agradaba ni confiaba en el, aunque era después de la paliza que le dio a su hermana y ella, después de todo, los humanos desconfían de aquellos más fuertes que ellos; se levantó en el trono y se levantó en el pecho, caloría y frío, hostilidad y ganas de estar en el suelo, con sus brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en la cara mientras jugaba con el oso monocromático en su regazo hacerle daño, _Ira, esto es la ira ...,_ una imagen satisfactoria del estrangulando a Enoshima paso por su mente, nunca le había agradado después de la forma de haber inculpado del asesinato del consejo estudiantil pero nunca había tenido que matarla, después de todo ella le prometió un futuro impredecible, ¿entonces que cambio? _La ejecución de Nanami,_ él se dio cuenta que estabafurioso por lo que había hecho. Esto era un giro inesperado pero interesante, antes de que la rabia le tocara el rostro en su interior tenía una raya, continuo caminando lento y pausadamente.

-¡Kamukura-senpai ~! - un penas lo vio, arrojo el oso a un lado y bajo rápidamente las escaleras - ¡Yo alegro que hayas venido! -.

¿Qué agarrar con la mano la horquilla de Nanami en su bolsillo oculto de la vista de la rubia, pregunto? ¿Qué es el motivo de esta reunión?

Agito su dedo burlonamente - Ah-ah-ah antes de empezar, te debo preguntar algo, veras, en mi camino de regreso hice un desvió para tomar el cuerpo de Nanami-senpai, y ¡Ya no estaba! ¿Tienes que ver algo con eso? -, lo pregunté a la ligera, inocentemente, pero tenía sus ojos fijos en él, no me gustó que la era después de todo era otro de sus talentos.

-Lo tomaron para eliminarlo-su tono era tranquilo -Después de que me limpie y regrese a mi habitación-, ella analizó su cara durante unos minutos y le devolvió la mirada, luego se volvió girando en sus talones, _se había creído la mentira._

-¡Que considerado de tu parte! ¿No desearías que todos los hombres tuvieran que ver con la hermana? - Ikusaba se encogió de hombros -¡Oye te he hecho una pregunta! -.

-Si fuera tan considerado, también había podido limpiar la sangre del suelo- protesto, solo porque Izuru estaba involucrado.

-Esta una soldada está acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, así que aguante y cállate cerda, pecho plano bueno para nada emocionado, Ikusaba contaba con sus dedos las palabras que su hermana le decía.

Enoshima se volvió hacia Izuru -Estoy segura de que te _mueres_ de curiosidad por conocer el motivo por el cual te gustaría venir a esta reunión, prepárate porque la respuesta te puede dejar sin aliento-ella giro en un círculo con los brazos abiertos, -¡Voy a borrar mis recuerdos! -

El parpadeo, lentamente - ¿Con qué propósito? -, Enoshima se detuvo y coloco un dedo en su barbilla -Humm ... digamos que es como ... un hombre que me descubrió, veras Sakakura no fue el único que se metió en la nariz en mis asuntos, ¿tú conoces un Matsuda Yasuke, la verdad ?, me di cuenta que le pidieron que me interrogara, con su talento serio como un juego de niños ... que lastima que la lealtad hacia su amante mar más fuerte que la lealtad hacia ellos, me esconderá por un tiempo-.

Matsuda Yasuke, el último neurólogo, por cosas del destino. a Enoshima pero mejor se calló, para hacerlo más interesante.

¿Ehh? ¿Me estas preguntando cuánto tiempo me voy? Será que ... ¿Me extrañaras? -dio un suspiro exagerado y cambio a su personalidad de kohai * tímida, coloco sus manos en su mejilla y agacho su cabeza mientras lo veo a través de las pestañas - Espera, para que Kamukura-senpai nota mi ausencia ... ¡es un gran honor para mí! ... ¿pero qué le digo a Yasuke-kun? No quiero romper el corazón de nadie ...- en vez de responder Izuru entrecerró más los ojos hacia ella.

-Woh ... ¿Volviste tan rápido a tu indiferencia habitual? ¿Acaso Kamukura-senpai es lo que llaman un tsundere? - tan rápido como habia cambiado a su personalidad coqueta así mismo fue para volver a su personalidad normal - no se puede cuanto demorar, creo que con unas semanas será suficiente-.

Unas pocas semanas, Enoshima y su hermana estarían ocupadas durante algunas semanas, esto le daría más tiempo para vigilar las partes más críticas de la recuperación de Nanami, además de desarrollar algún plan para garantizar su bienestar, eso era perfecto, nuevamente su suerte, la ayuda.

Aunque el paso fue más sencillo para mantener una muerte seria de muerte, en su lugar, con su hermana y una parte de él, estaba listo para hacerlo pero sí lo hacia, no podía ver el impredecible futuro que Enoshima lo tenía prometido y por ende quedaría atrapado en su aburrimiento. habitual.

 _Pero las acciones de Nanami en la habitación y en su ejecución fueron interesantes y no fueron impulsadas por la desesperación si no por la esperanza, entonces ... ¿qué significaba esto?_

No hay tiempo para el tiempo para cambiar este tipo de cosas, volvió a llamarse Enoshima. Entre el hecho de que ella estuvo ausente durante un tiempo y que él no dejó pasar el lado de Nanami, el último jugador no tenía nada que temer por la parte de la rubia, por otra parte, sí, por qué. ¿Qué es lo que tiene interesante? - ¿Qué es lo que tiene que aprender?

-¡No tienes por qué preocuparte, tú le dejas una buena relación para la vida, las opciones para que el mar se llene de amor! - aplaudió alegremente - Y mi preciados y nuevos seguidores desesperados se encargaran de difundir la desesperación a los estudiantes de La Academia Pico de la Esperanza para el día sin embargo por la noche, las técnicas para transmitir más y más desesperación, así que puedes venir y observar - ¿¡Oye a dónde vas!? -.

-Hemos terminado nuestra conversación -la miro por encima del hombro mientras caminaba hacia la salida- ya me tiene un informe de tus planos, te estaré vigilando no me aburras-.

-Aww ... hizo enojar a Kamukura-senpai ... ¿que debo hacer hermana? Por más que lo intento, el solo terminó ignorándome, no hubo caso de las quejas infantiles de Enoshima, cuando se alejaba tenía las manos en los bolsillos para ocultar que sus puños estaban apretados.

Enoshima solo estaba vivo por lo que era útil, no porque le agradara.

* * *

Ni siquiera el mismo estaba seguro de que fuera completamente humano, después del final hecho por el Comité directivo; "La habitación de Nanami es lo único que se puede dormir en la habitación de Nanami", "¿Qué es la habitación de Nanami?" "por ende siempre tradujo las cosas necesarias para él, el libro una camilla y la puesta junto a la de Nanami además de llevar a cabo las neveras portátiles, una con comida y la otra con bolsas de sangre extra (de la información que encontró de Nanami, su tipo de sangre era O), también tenía cambios de ropa y un monitor para observar lo que sucedía en la Academia Hope's Peak, la seguridad de esta podría haberla hecho incluso sin tener talento, todo esto fue lo único que llevo al cuarto ya que era lo que necesitaba,gracias a que la academia estaba ocupada investigando los asesinatos,no se darían cuenta de algunas cosas robadas.

Durante las siguientes tres semanas se observa como Enoshima vivía su falsa vida deambulando de aquí para allá, las primeras las protestas del curso de reserva empeoraban cada día más mientras que el curso principal aparecía que nada malo pasaba porque la junta les mentía y cubría su corrupción y los medios comenzaban ha husmeaban por ahí, el mundo exterior estaba cada vez más lleno de desesperación y caos pero allí en el cuarto de Nanami, ese mundo parecía no existir. Esperaba que esta tarea se volviera aburrida, como todo lo demás y que incluyera lo más rápido de lo normal, que ella estuviera en coma y no pudiera responder, que la necesitara, que no tuviera tediosa, que todo lo que necesitaba ser precisado y eso hizo que la recuperación fuera preciosa.

Cada día el cambio de las vías intravenosas, al principio de la recuperación, la administración de sangre, los nutrientes y los cristales, hasta el volumen intravascular, los parámetros, las lavaduras y las alteraciones desinfectar todo los objetos alrededor de ella. Cuando se aseguró de que sus suturas no podían abrirse, movían su cuerpo por cuatro horas para que no aparecieran las úlceras, incluso vigilaba el más pequeño cambio en su temperatura, presión sanguínea, la respiración y el pulso, por lo tanto sus horas de sueño se acortaron, por lo que tenía siestas de gatos para poder seguir a cualquier lado que tuviera salud, pero aún no lo logró lo cual significa que el cuerpo de ella estaba recibiendo el tratamiento, aunque no hubo respuestas por parte de su mente, luego de todo, la falta de oxígeno, la pérdida de sangre, combinados con el trauma emocional normal que la mente respondiera tan rápido, sin embargo, según su análisis el coma duraría entre una o dos semanas, la próxima a ella sería esperar a que ella "despertara". Cuando no la vigilaba, estaba monitoreando la escuela o atendiendo sus necesidades, Izuru miraba a Nanami por largos periodos de tiempo, eso que otra vez jugaba con su horquilla en la mano mientras veía como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba sucesivamente, extraños por eso. Incluso inconsciente, ella lo hizo, pensó en su actitud valiente, a pesar de haber sido traicionado por su maestra más querida, encerrada en un laberinto para correr por su vida añadiendo que fue torturada y dejada para que muriera desangrada pero nunca sucumbió a la desesperación todo por tener la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos, esto es una fortaleza increíble y esto tuvo influencia en sus acciones, nunca habia sido obligado, un acto a menos que fuera en defensa propia, sin embargo, con Nanami y el que habíamos pensado, la quiso salvar y lo hizo. ¿Podría clasificarse como un tipo de esperanza? ¿La esperanza es influenciable como lo es la desesperación? nunca había sido obligado a actuar a menos que fuera en defensa propia, sin embargo, con Nanami y el que habíamos pensado, la quiso salvar y lo hizo. ¿Podría clasificarse como un tipo de esperanza? ¿La esperanza es influenciable como lo es la desesperación? nunca había sido obligado a actuar a menos que fuera en defensa propia, sin embargo, con Nanami y el que habíamos pensado, la quiso salvar y lo hizo. ¿Podría clasificarse como un tipo de esperanza? ¿La esperanza es influenciable como lo es la desesperación?

El suspiro, dejo de pensar en sus pensamientos y comenzó con la evaluación de las heridas de Nanami, se dio cuenta de que estaba curando bien, la laceración de su frente a la frente se notaba, tenía costras y la piel a su alrededor estaba rosa y hasta ha estado saliendo de los bordes de las heridas, cuando se abren las ventanas varias veces cuando se abren los dedos, se abren los ojos para que vuelvan a entrar confusión no obstante en cierto modo lo que se puede llamar relajante y por eso en algunas ocasiones se permitió tocarlos un poco.

* * *

Nunca antes pensado para hacerlo, era la única persona que provocaba eso, de su interior era esa necesidad de asegurarse de que estaba bien, una ternura de la nada cuando miraba su figura dormida en la camilla, una opresión surgía cuando pensaba en ¿Por qué le importaba? ¿Por qué luchaba? ¿Por qué creía tan firmemente en la esperanza? despertaban su interés, por una vez, tenían sobre una persona y sobre los sentimientos que lo tenían en general, no eran como los que demostraban vez que tenía preguntas y no obtenía las respuestas;

Esa fue la única vez que se fue del lado de Nanami desde que comenzó a cuidarla, aunque no estaba muy lejos del lugar, sabía dónde estaba la peli roja y conocía la forma más rápida para llegar allí antes que ella, así que cuando la chica había llegado para su cita con Matsuda mientras le daba una hojeada a su cuaderno estaba allí esperándola ... Una sombra recostada en una pared blanca.

La chica vaciló cuando lo vio. - ¿EH ... te puedo ayudar? - ella sonrió valientemente aunque se debió ver que era la última vez que hizo dos pasos atrás, ella no sabía el por qué, pero estaba nerviosa; había algo en la presencia de ese chico que la asustaba Todo lo que sabía era que esta joven tenía una presencia ... una presencia que la asustaba.

La miro fijamente con sus ojos rojos-¿El nombre Kamukura Izuru significa algo para ti? - ella negó con la cabeza, miraba asustada mientras se apretaba el cuaderno en el pecho. -

-¿Ikusaba mukuro? - sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

\- ¿Enoshima Junko? - volvió a negar

Ella espera un poco de reacción por la reacción que el hombre tiene debido a su falta de conocimiento sobre esta gente que debería parecer, saber. Su cara no tenía ninguna expresión y eso solo la hacía sentir más agitada. -M-Mira. - ella balbuceaba, -si no nos hemos conocido antes, no se molesto pero por desgracia no lo recuerdo, tengo muy mala memoria, así que espero que vaya a mirar en mi cuaderno- El extraño cruce en un parpadeo, la distancia que hubo entre ambos y le quito el diario.

-No, espera, por favor, dame eso, lo necesito ¿eh? ¿Eh? - En un segundo el hombre se había ido y ¡Se había llevado su diario de memorias! , ya estaba empezando a entrar en el sexo que ya estaba empezando a olvidar lo que sucedió y entonces ella nunca tuvo su diario de vuelta además de que se olvidaría de que una vez lo tuvo.

\- ¿Por qué estás con la boca abierta como un pez? Pareces más tonta de lo normal-Ella giró y oh, todo a su alrededor se esfumo cuando vio que Matsuda-kun estaba de pie delante de ella, como siempre estaba hermoso y su diario se había ido, pero él estaba aquí y eso era todo lo que importaba, todo estaba bien ahora que él estaba con ella. Todo estaba siempre bien cuando estaba con el.

\- ¡M-Matsuda-kun, ha ocurrido algo terrible! Había un tipo en el que no podía acordar cómo era, pero sí que estaba aquí y ¡se llevó mi diario de memorias! Lo tomo y se fue- Matsuda-kun se burló.

-Está ahí tirado, idiota. -

-Eh? - Ella volteo para mí en el suelo detrás de ella, parpadeó. - ¿Cómo llego allí? ¿No había alguien más aquí? Cuando lo recogí y miré la última puerta de salida, no había nadie, sentía una vaga sensación de incertidumbre, como si esa persona misteriosa fuera importante para ella, pero no estaba sujeta a su diario, no le importaba, y si no era importante para ella, no tenía nada que ver con su mundo, así que permitía que los últimos vestigios de memoria se fueran. Ella tomo el diario contra su pecho, rebotando en las puntas de sus pies, feliz de tenerlo de vuelta cuando el olvidó que hace un momento fue robado. Matsuda-kun abrió la puerta y se fue donde -Tal vez tu cerebro finalmente se está pudriendo y ahora estas alucinando-.

\- ¿Alucinando ?, ¿Alucinando qué ?, ¿EH? ¡Eso suena aterrador! ¡Yo-Yo no quiero empezar a alucinar! -

A medida que entran en la sala de neurología, Izuru emerge de dentro de las sombras las sombras. Así era Enoshima sin desesperación, era increíble cómo se parecía a la Enoshima que conocía, seguía siendo insípida y llena de vida, pero no era tan sádica, él ya había visto cómo la desesperación deformable una personalidad, primero con el consejo estudiantil, luego con la clase 77; pero era una cosa es conocer una persona retorcida por la desesperación, y luego conocer a su yo original. Ofreciendo una perspectiva diferente, y el valor de la perspectiva, algo que le interese mucho fue la gota que se veía cuando menciono esos nombres, su desconcierto no había sido falso, y tampoco el que estaba en ese momento, ella realmente no recordaba nada de él, su hermana, ni siquiera de ella misma, y realmente creyó la mentira en la que estaba viviendo, pero había reconocido las emociones en sus ojos cuando lo había visto en Matsuda, había estado lleno de admiración, felicidad y amor; no puede recordar el pasado que compartía con él, probablemente ni siquiera podía volver a recordarlo por Matsuda, pero aun así lo quería. Cada recuerdo que había sido eliminado, sin embargo, ese sentimiento se salvó. ... un _l igual que yo_... Si el borrado de la memoria no tomo esos sentimientos de ella, entonces era lógico concluir que había sentimientos que no fueron borrados; la paradoja se convirtió después de todo: algunos de los sentimientos de Hinata Hajime por Nanami Chiaki aún se mantuvo en su interior ya juzgar por algunos patrones de comportamiento alrededor de ella, estos eran románticos, retuvo los sentimientos románticos de Hinata Hajime por Nanami Chiaki , Izuru mantuvo con incertidumbre esa idea en su mente, ahora tenía la raíz de su comportamiento pero ... ¿Qué tenía que hacer con esta nueva información? ¿Algo cambio? Nada lo hizo, sabeló que estaba románticamente unido a Nanami le sorprendió, sin duda, pero que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella,

* * *

Bueno chicos (as) la otra vez no tuve tiempo de hablar de algunos términos que de pronto algunos no querían saber qué haré en este pequeño espacio.

Kohai. Palabra que se debe utilizar cuando alguien tiene experiencia menor en algo, a lo contrario a: A entra en la empresa y le toca el compañero B, A seria el kohai y el senpai de A (no solo se lastimiza con una persona también con varias) .

Cristaloide: es un tipo de solución con propiedades diferentes de los coloides. Se emplean en terapia intravenosa para reponer líquidos perdidos.

Choque o choque hipovolémico:, un llamado choquehemorrágico, es un síndrome complejo que se desarrolla cuando el volumen sanguíneo circulante baja a tal punto que el corazón se vuelve incapaz de bombear sangre al cuerpo.

Shock o choque séptico. Es una afección grave que ocurre cuando una infección en todo el cuerpo lleva a que se presente una hipotensión arterial peligrosa.

Noradrenalina. Es un neurotransmisor y hormona que actúa en múltiples puntos del organismo humano

Bueno eso es todo, si hay algo que no entienden digan, espero que les guste gusta y dejen sus comentarios sobre la traducción por favor nwn /


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Loading Screen**

 **Capitulo 3: Cargando Pantalla**

Las pupilas de Nanami eran pequeñas y estaban contraídas para que la luz no le cegara, pero cuando Izuru pasó la mano frente de sus ojos, no le siguieron. Le soltó el parpado y dejo a un lado la linterna, había terminado la revisión de rutina.  
Desde el último encuentro con la amnésica Enoshima, el no dejo el lado de la Ultimate Gamer, quien mostraba mejorías en sus heridas físicas, estas habían ya cicatrizado; las costras se habían caído dejando piel suave a su paso, le hacía masajes a sus extremidades para que no se adormecieran, pero todavía estaba débil y por desgracia Izuru no podía comprobar si tenía daños neurológicos, sus piernas en particular estaban en peligro dado que las lanzas pudieron darle en algún musculo, nervio o tendón en su interior.  
Como había predicho, el cerebro de la chica había comenzado a mostrar signos de actividad luego de su salida al encuentro con Enoshima, ella había desarrollado un ciclo de sueño-vigilancia, su cara a veces se movía o hacia muecas sin razón aparente aunque ella no respondiera a los estímulos exteriores, sus palabras fueron ignoradas y cualquier movimiento que hacía era involuntario e inconscientemente, no podía ni hablar ni comer, no estaba consciente pero tampoco totalmente inconsciente, se hallaba entre ambos estados.  
Como era de suponer, Izuru no creía que alguien en coma despertaría y se recuperaría rápidamente aun así en su interior sentía un poco de impaciencia, esa sensación de querer conocerla más a fondo, verla recuperada, se volvía cada vez más difícil de ignorar; busco en su mente llena de conocimiento alguna manera de acelerar el proceso de recuperación y recordó que un informe se explicaba que si al paciente en estado de coma se le hablaba esto ayudaba a hacer más rápido el proceso, ya que el sonido de la voz estimulaba algunos nervios del cerebro, volviéndolo más alerta y activo _._

Así que intento a ver qué pasaba.

-Nanami- dijo y se detuvo al sentirse un poco estúpido, ¿era por la persona con la que hablaba? No, antes en las otras ocasiones le había hablado y no tenía ese sentimiento, entonces debió de ser por la situación, después de todo las conversaciones ociosas no eran su punto fuerte, ya que nunca en su vida había tenido una charla casual con nadie, solo hablaba cuando lo veía necesario; sus maestros solo le hacían preguntas para probarlo y Enoshima se contentaba con sus silencios, así que no sabía que decirle a alguien que estaba ausente.

Jugando con un punto menos fuerte, trato de analizar que le decía, le hablo con voz tranquilizadora -Estas a salvo- por su espalda una sensación de incomodidad subía y bajaba –Tu cuerpo se ha recuperado bien y lapersona que te hizo daño no sabe que estas viva, además que yo he sido el encargado de la recuperación durante las últimas 5 semanas-

Ella no respondió, como era lógico, era estúpido pensar que solo con el sonido de su voz se despertaría después de todo aquella era la vida real no una novela romántica, busco que más decir y recordó como en la última semana Enoshima pisoteo el cadáver de Matsuda hasta dejarlo irreconocible – No tienes por qué temer de mí, no te haré ningún daño- la frente de ella se arrugo un poco, pero solo era una reacción por las irregularidades de las ondas cerebrales, tomo la horquilla que estaba en su bolsillo, esto se había vuelto un habito –Tomate todo el tiempo que quieres en recuperarte, no te dejare-

* * *

Hablo con la ausente gamer por algunas semanas hasta que se detuvo debido a que la vergüenza que le causaba ya se había vuelto aburrida. Enoshima contacto con el después de unos meses de haber finalizado su experimento, el cual vio todo con aburrimiento, tanto como la histeria de la junta directiva así como su reacción al ver los cadáveres de sus miembros al ser asesinado por Ikusaba, las hermanas de la desesperación habían vuelto a la acción, cerro y bloqueo la puerta del complejo ya que aunque Ikusaba estuviera haciendo un trabajo sucio de Enoshima el no confiaba, salió y encontró a la rubia en la habitación de Mitarai, estaba vestida aun con su atuendo de "Otonashi Ryōko " sentada mientras daba vueltas en una silla, él se quedó parado en el umbral mientras que ella reducía la velocidad, cuando lo hizo, salto de allí y una sonrisa se extendió por su cara

-¡Kamukura-senpai!- grito mientras daba saltos-¡Ha pasado un largo tiempo! ¿Dime como te encuentras? ¿Me ha extrañado?-

-No- respondió fríamente Izuru, había pensado a penas en ella mientras no supervisaba la academia además ya se había aburrido de estar enojado con ella después de todo no iba a actuar en consecuencia, así que lo había dejado pero en ese instante su ira había resurgido con solo mirarla, cosa que le intereso un poco además de cambia su percepción de ella, antes solo le fastidiaba, aun así tenía que tolerarla pero ahora llegaba realmente a un nivel el cual se podía decir que la odiaba sin embargo se tenía que controlar.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y de algún modo con unos hongos en la cabeza dijo con tristeza –Que cruel eres... se supone que somos socios ¿sabes?, ha pasado meses de mi perdida y ahora me has visitado pero solo me sueltas eso...¿No sabes que debes consolar a una chica que ha perdido a su amor? Oh mi pobre Yasuke – se secó una lágrima falsa.

-Si tanto lo querías no debiste haberlo matado-

Dejo su falsa tristeza y soltó una carcajada- ¿Y donde esta lo desesperante en eso?, el amor es dolor y el dolor es desesperación así que el amor es desesperación...Yo amaba mucho a mi Yasuke y ahora me duele demasiado su perdida – sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuerpo y las uñas postizas se clavaban en su piel mientras que soltaba un sollozo de dolor mezclado con una risa, _interesante,_ por una vez Izuru no supo si fingía o no, pero si lo hacía,su sufrimiento se desvaneció cuando soltó un gemido notoriamente falso, entero su cara en la manos y lloro dramáticamente, el solo la veía antipáticamente y ella de vez en cuando lo miraba a través de sus dedos.

-Sabes- finalmente dijo mientras bajaba sus manos -Esta es la parte donde me dejas apoyarme en tu pecho mientras lloro por mi amor muerto- en respuesta Izuru solo estrecho sus ojos hacia ella, Enoshima se rió de nuevo –Realmente estas muerto por dentro ¿no? A veces me pregunto si naciste así o fue mi desesperación la que te hizo eso...- ese comentario le recordó a una conversación que escucho mientras caminaba por la escuela, ella hablaba con Ikusaba donde esta le preguntaba la razón por la cual no le había entregado al curso de reserva, la rubio se rió y le explico condescendientemente que si ella hacia eso, la rabia de ellos desaparecería, solo quería volver el desastre más fuerte y finalmente dijo que él estaba ahora desesperado por causa suya y por ende ya no era una amenaza real, la cual lo divirtió, no sabía si ella estaba fingiendo para calmar a su hermana pero debido a la actitud con la que le trataba, podía deducir que no, así que ella pensaba que había tenido tal impacto en su persona, la cual era falso ya que solo estaba aburrido incluso antes de descubrir a Nanami y la esperanza que traía, no había desesperado, solo estaba aburrido y curioso, así que descubrir que ella pensara que podía influir en su mente y comportamiento le divirtió.  
Aunque la mujer era predecible y aburrida, sus ideas no lo eran lo cual lo alentó a preguntar lo siguiente-¿Y qué se siente? No solo saber que el hombre que amas está muerto si no también que tú fuiste la causante de su asesinato-

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su cara - ¿¡Eh!? ¡Kamukura-senpai me está pidiendo compartir mis sentimientos con el! ¡Oh como he esperado este momento! ¡Es una oferta que no se puede rechazar!- paso sus manos por todo su cuerpo mientras que tenía los ojos medio cerrados, comenzó- Es como si me hubieran abierto mi pecho y pisoteado mi corazón mientras todo alrededor se cayera y la tierra me tragara, han pasado meses aún sigo sintiendo esta desesperación tan fuerte, esta desesperación tan hermosa, esta desesperación tan.. _orgásmica_!- un rubor se extendió por todo su cara y soltó un gemido largo y exhausto – Es difícil pensar que se puede sentir una desesperación tan desesperante, es más creo que es la mayor desesperación de todas!-

Según la rubia matar a un ser querido es la mayor desesperación de todas, se imaginó a si mismo matando a Nanami y se le revolvió el estómago y no de la forma agradable que le describia Enoshima, además si el objetivo final de la desesperación era matar a alguien que quieres... ¿no es muy predecible? ¿Simplemente todas las acciones llegaban al mismo final? Aun así las decisiones que se tomaban no eran para nada aburridas, así que ¿Las acciones impredecibles superaban el hecho de que condujeran al mismo final? o ¿Las acciones impredecibles tendrían cosas en común, que aún no había descifrado por ahora?¿Y si un futuro diferente se podría encontrar a través de la desesperación? Mientras el reflexionaba ya Enoshima se había cambiado a su faceta de profesora, se ajustó las gafas y comenzó a explicar con un tablero pequeño –Ahora lo que sigue en nuestra lista como Ultimate despair's – el tablero tenía en el pegado unas fotos, datos y gráficos, toco con un puntero las imágenes de cinco niños junto con ella –Si quieres puedes poner atención aquí ¿sabes?- Izuru dirigió su vista a los niños, había: 3 chicos y 2 chicas alrededor de unos 10 años, todos tenían el cabello de colores inusuales menos uno ,cuya cara estaba tras una máscara de cuero hecha a mano que no dejaba ver su apariencia, siguió señalando la foto para darle énfasis.

-Mientras me ignorabas durante los últimos 5 meses, yo estuve haciendo más conexiones, soy amiga de Towa Monaca-chan y su grupo, se auto proclaman como "Los guerreros de la esperanza"- la rubio se rió y cambio su personalidad otra vez- ¿No te parece el nombre más asqueroso que hayas oído? Pero vamos, son niños, dales afecto y harán lo que tú quieras, pueden llamarse de cualquier forma siempre y cuando sean míos-

Ese nombre le parecía familiar, lo había escuchado en uno de los informes que le hacian sus maestros –Towa... ¿cómo Towa Takuichi? ¿Acaso está emparentada con él?-

-¡Bingo! Acertaste, ella es su hija brillante pero bastarda, actualmente es la encargada de la rama ejecutiva robótica del Grupo Towa, tan joven y ya es jefa de un grupo, por ende tiene acceso a sus materiales, recursos y... _robots_ \- Enoshima dio un aplauso – Y desde que soy su amiga, ha accedido a darme una parte de todo eso, muy pronto tendré mis propios robots para llenar el mundo de desesperación, creo que Monokuma suena bien como nombres para ellos, pero espera esa no es la mejor parte, un chico de mi clase llamado Fujisaki Chihiro quien es el the Ultimate Programmer, fue invitado a formar parte de un fascinante proyecto comenzando el año junto Yasuke y otros. Estuve hablando con Fujisaki-kun y viendo las notas que dejo Yasuke, finalmente he podido descubrir que es y déjame decirte que hay unas posibilidades llenas de desesperación- con el puntero toco una hoja y Izuru examino la información en esta, el interés toco su pecho _"Un programa terapéutico con el fin de ayudar a personas que sufren estrés postraumático y otros trastornos traumáticos; con tecnología y teoría se puede salvar a aquellos que incluso su mente ha sido lavada, siendo el escenario una realidad virtual"_ .

-De alguna manera quieres meterte dentro de ese programa- el supuso - y corromperlo para que así se extienda más fácil tu desesperación, insertar un virus de antemano, mientras que por medio de un proxy pruebas el programa para ver de qué manera trabaja, eso sería la teoría más acertada-

-¡Alguien que le dé un premio a este hombre! –Grito Enoshima- ¡Tienes razón! ya lo he hecho, un pequeño Junko 2.0 que infectara a todos aquellos que lo prueben con mi adorable personalidad...incluso si muero, viviré ¿No es maravilloso?- y siguió- Ahora esto solo es nuestro último recurso por si algo me pasa y por ende le pasara a mi hermana, esa cerda asquerosa no podría vivir sin mí y debido a la formar de trabajar de mi lavado de cerebro, mis desesperados se vendrían abajo, por eso te dejare la IA a ti, para que la subas si por algún motivo me pasara algo como mi muerte temprana y trágica...¿Lo podrías hacer por mi ,Kamukura-senpai?- Ella agito sus pestañas

Una IA y un programa que alteraba la mente, en donde nadie del exterior podía interferían dentro de él.

Una forma de ver quien era más fuerte e impredecible, la esperanza o desesperación.

Los primeros fragmentos de un plan se formaban en la mente de Izuru.

-Lo haré- dijo y Enoshima brinco como una niña mientras decía -¡Yo sabía que podía confiar en ti! La IA está en la ciudad de Towa por si un dia la necesitas-Ella puso sus manos detrás de la espalda y giro en sus talones – Ahora que todo está listo, las cosas se pondrán interesantes, pronto será el día de la graduación y ahí todo comenzara... podrás esperar hasta ese día ¿no Kamukura-senpai? Prometo que todo valdrá la pena-

* * *

Enoshima cumplió lo que dijo, a las pocas semanas de finalizar el año escolar, puso en marcha su plan, la caída de la Hope's Peak Academy fue una matanza sin sentido, los edificios incendiados, tanto como estudiantes y facultad fueron destruidos de formas crueles después de eso vino el suicidio masivo del Curso de Reserva quienes se tiraron de edificios o corrían estando en llamas, todo había sido acorde al plan y eso fue aburridamente predecible, el plan de Enoshima se cumplió sin problemas pero, a la vez fue impredecible, la reacción del Curso Principal era interesante de ver, le divertiría mirar quienes se rompían en llanto, quienes se rendían, quienes huían, quienes se defendían, quienes se quedaban , quienes abandonaban a sus amigos y quienes se quedaban con ellos.

 _Ciertamente...la batalla de la esperanza contra la desesperación sería un espectáculo digno de ver._ Uno que probablemente le daría la respuesta que quería y por fin tendría la libertad de su existencia monótona.

Había escuchado a Enoshima y Ikusaba por última vez, oyó su monologo y comprobó dos veces la eliminación de los recuerdos de la clase 77 de él y luego se fue para preparar su salida aunque antes de eso borro algunas cosas que sabía de la clase 77 de su memoria después de todo Nanami querría saber por el destino de esta, por ende solo elimino las personalidades de estos más no en que se habían convertido, esto evitaría deducir más rápido las acciones de la clase y deseo que la próxima vez que se encontrara con ellos, fuera más interesante y estuviera en condiciones más aceptables y entres estas condiciones , se incluía una Nanami consciente.  
Tan pronto como termino de borrar su memoria, pensó como se la llevaría de aquel lugar, esto sería un poco complicado hablando físicamente y medicamente, tenía que tener el equipo adecuado para poder atarla a la camilla y llevarla fuera de allí, pero como solo había solo un hombre, esta opción no estaba disponible pero había otras maneras de hacerlo. Después de desenchufarla de un intravenosa, la coloco en una camilla para evacuar en casos de emergencia y salió del complejo, los cuerpos y sangre de los estudiantes del curso de reserva decoraban el campo de la academia. que gracias al suicidio se había quedado en silencio, solo se escuchaba el aleteo de un ala de avión, alzo su vista al cielo y observo que eran los noticieros para hacer el reportaje del área, evitarlos solo era un juego de niños, solo tenía que calcular las partes en donde los periodistas estarían más enfocados ( donde habría más cadáveres, sangre o partes simbólicas), así como los ángulos, tamaños y rapidez de los haces de las luces, para deducir donde y cuando las luces alumbraran las zonas, usando esta estrategia nadie noto su presencia y salió fácilmente, fue hacia la puertas que el Curso de reserva habían derribado y maniobro la silla de Nanami sobre el metal dañado para luego ir a la ambulancia que había preparado el día anterior y estacionado más adelante sin ser visto por nadie.  
Rápidamente volvió a enchufar a Nanami a la intravenosa, ella tenía muchos suministros para su bienestar y la de él, su laptop estaba segura junto con las consolas de juego que él había empacado para la Ultimate Gamer, todo estaba amarrado para que nada saliera volando y golpeara a Nanami o para que esta saliera volando por los aires. Se colocó en el asiento del conductor y encendió el vehículo mientras que la otra mano estaba en el Gps.

Quedarse en la academia fue una opción pero la descarto cuando Enoshima le dijo en su última conversación que planeaba hacer otro Juego de Matanza, no sabia cuando lo iba a comenzar pero cuando lo hiciera la escuela sería un campo de guerra, como se suponia la gente del exterior trataría de rescatar a los estudiantes así que una mina o explosivo perdido terminaría cayendo en el complejo y se derrumbaría encima de ellos, además de que estaba del tema de la comida eventualmente se acabaría y tendría que salir a buscar más y los suministros habrían sido llevados para la clase 78 así que robarla sería un problema, por ende opto por ir por el exterior pero no se involucraría más de lo necesario con la demás gente, tenía que ser selectivo con la ubicación, debería tener la facilidad para las provisiones de Nanami y el, pero debía ser un lugar que no llamara la atención de los Ultimate's despair, miro varias partes que coincidían con sus planes y tomo su decisión según la rapidez con que la desesperación llegaría, así que según distancia, suministros, partes donde la desesperación sería más lenta el escogió _aquel lugar_ en donde esperaría a la recuperación de la chica y la terminación de su plan.

Y entonces se marcharon dejando atrás aquella academia ahora destruida.

* * *

El tiempo paso, la desesperación siguió extendiéndose mientras que Enoshima Junko esperaba el momento oportuno para actuar en el refugio que hizo la clase 78 paralelamente la clase 77 hacia crímenes atroces en nombre de ella, sus mentes rotas y corruptas pensaban que hacia bien y entre ese desastre surgió la Fundación del Futuro para luchar contra estos y a kilómetros de distancia Kamukura Izuru se instaló en una ciudad pequeña para vivir temporalmente aunque había veces que se iba a donde se vivía los mayores desastres pero solo se mantenía como un observador y la mayor parte era el guardián de aquella joven inconsciente.

Y un día los ojos de Nanami Chiaki se abrieron encontrándose con los de el.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: inserte la moneda para continuar**

 **Capítulo 4: Inserte una moneda para continuar.**

El mundo estaba distorsionado, oscuro y cálido a la vez, era como un sueño lento y sombrío, no estaba seguro pero parecía que alguien más con ella, a veces escuchaba su voz pero estaba fuera de su alcance, no apreció ningún interés por ir hacia allá, por qué se quedó en ese ciclo que parecía durar segundos, horas e inclusive años; un pensamiento persistente en su cabeza, ella trató de huir pero se dio cuenta de que era imposible, este siempre le perseguía.  
 _  
Necesito levantarme, la clase comenzara pronto ya Yukizome-Sensei no le gustará que llegue tarde ..._

Una vez que estas palabras aparecieron en su mente, dominaron su mundo, y giraban a su alrededor. Ella siente que una mano invisible la atrapada y la arrastración a la más profunda oscuridad que era angosta hasta convertirse en un túnel y en su final se encontró una luz, que cuando la atravesó se encontró otra vez en la oscuridad aunque esta era diferente de la de antes, más pesado y tangible, pero, dentro de esa oscuridad, poco a poco comenzó a sentir su propio cuerpo, sus extremidades pesan y algo chuban sus muñecos y muñecas, parecían ... _¿agujas?_ su pijama parecía muy delgada contra su piel, el aire era inusualmente cálido; ¿La academia para la organización de la calefacción de su cuarto? entre su memoria confusa, alguien entraba y se encargaba de eso ¿no era así ?, el silencio la golpeó cuando se acordó de que su habitación era insonorizada, por el ruido exterior podía ser oído, pero estaba segura de que alguien lo tenía antes, ella tenía planeado pedirle a Soda-kun que lo revisara ya que hacía mucho ruido por la noche, entonces ya lo había dicho, pero, ¿él lo tenía arreglado?

 _Clase_ su cerebro le recordó ya regañadientes Chiaki abrió los ojos y la luz de la lámpara la cegó, los volvió a cerrar, viendo manchas en la parte trasera de sus párpados y después de unos pocos segundos, abrió nuevos libros lentamente, a pesar de que no podía ver más a través de sus pestañas, que era el techo que más encima de ella definitivamente no era el piso de su habitación, con una visión más clara, era el mejor lugar, el lugar en el que se encontraban, el techo era azul y blanco, cuidado de colores, se quedó mirándolo durante un momento y luego giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, sintiendo dolor en el cuello.

Rojo. Rojo fue lo primero que vio, los ojos rojos se mezclaron con los suyos, un rostro parcialmente oscurecido por el pelo negro que caía por encima de los hombros, pero aún así reconocía quién era; Había esperado meses para volver esa cara, su corazón saltó.

 _Hinata-Kun,_ no, era Hinata-Kun, pero al mismo tiempo no, sabía que esa cara lo sabía de parte, pero, ¿de dónde?, Trata de recordar, pero sus recuerdos se deslizaban de su mente como agua escapando de sus manos, todo lo que tenía era la vaga sensación de correr, su corazón comenzó a golpear ferozmente y el aire se había ido de repente de sus pulmones ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba?

-Cálmate.- la era era casi exactamente como la de Hinata-Kun, pero un poco más profunda, un poco más suave, el obligado a obedecer de inmediato. Había oído esa voz antes; le era _familiar,_ y ella se aferró a eso. -No está en peligro aquí, es probable que experimente desorientación y pérdida de memoria a corto plazo, que es normal para alguien que emerge de un período de tiempo de inconsciencia.

¿Un período profundo de qué? -Qu ... -su voz sonaba baja y débil a los oídos, le provocó una tos seca, Chiaki se humedeció sus labios, tomó la cuenta de lo seca que tenía su boca y la garganta, el joven dejó a un lado el portátil que había estado usando la silla, alejándose de su campo de visión, regresando momentos más tarde con una taza en su mano y en la otra traía una almohada.

-No intente hablar, su voz se ha debilitado por la inactividad; ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo se abre el vaso? ¿Cómo se abre y se cierra? tragar, y casi se ahoga, pero entonces su cerebro actuó y termino de hacerlo, provocando nuevas cosas, no Hinata-kun tomó un pedazo de pañuelo de parte y limpió el exceso de agua que había salpicado su barbilla, después revisar algo cerca de la cama, ¿una máquina ?, Chiaki relajó su espalda, deseaba hablar pero de repente se sentía demasiado cansado para intentarlo, bostezó, y su cabeza giró.  
-Parece que se quedara dormida, estudiando su rostro de cerca. -no te esfuerces, su cuerpo sabe lo que necesita. queríamos tratar, pero los ojos estaban cerrados, y antes de que supiera, el mundo era una vez más tragado por la oscuridad.

* * *

Chiaki no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo antes de la desesperación de nuevo, más natural y menos sentida, no como la primera vez, estaba un poco desorientada al otro lado, pero sí recuperó más rápido, se miró alrededor para buscar al hombre de antes y rápidamente lo vio sentado en la misma silla, tenía una pierna levantada mientras que el codo estaba apoyado en la rodilla, y sus ojos la miraba fijamente, a pesar de que sabía que ella estaba despierta, no tenía movimiento para acercarse y Chiaki aprovechó la oportunidad para investigar la habitación más a fondo, se dio cuenta de que los intravenosos ya no estaban inyectados en sus brazos, además estaba vestida con una tableta de hospital, era delgada y ordinaria, lo que contrastaba con la camara de la comodidad en la que estaba tumbada, el cuarto parecía un tamaño regular,aunque desprovisto de personalización, una sola puerta yacía en el extremo final, al lado tenía una cómoda y la ventana que estaba atrás del hombre estaba junto con las cortinas cerradas.  
Esta vez, cuando ella trató de hablar, su voz obedeció. -Hinata ... ¿kun ...? -

\- No - su voz no era amable o cruel, no tenía ningún tono en particular.  
-Este es su cuerpo, pero los pensamientos y la personalidad de Hinata Hajime están muertos.-

 _¿Cómo puede ser ser posible?_ Experimento un sentimiento de deja vú, como si hubiera dicho antes, su corazón le dolió cuando escuchó las palabras, así cómo debería ... llamarte? -

-Kamukura Izuru fue el nombre que me dieron.-  
 _  
Qué nombre tan raro ... ¿no lo habéis escuchado en parte_ ? -Kamukura-kun ... - tomo una pausa, dándole tiempo para protestar por el honorífico; no lo hizo, así que continuó, -¿Qué pasó? -

-Especifica, estas preguntando ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata Hajime? ¿Qué le ha pasado a usted?

-Los dos…. realmente no lo sé ... - Chiaki apretó los ojos; estaba pensando -no entiendo lo que está pasando- como si estuviera hablando de un tema cualquiera, -alguien intento asesinarla, un poco después y la ayude a salvar su vida, tiene un estado en coma por ocho meses y un estado vegetativo persistente. -

 _¿Qué?_

Ella abrió los ojos al oír la explicación, la migraña se dispersó por su cabeza. ¿Alguien había tratado de _matarla_ ? ¿Han pasado ocho meses? Nada de eso, posible ... solo imposible, recordando el día de ayer _perfectamente_ ; se había levantado, ido a clase, estaba preocupada por el desfile, y luego ... y luego ...  
Bueno de ahí en adelante todo estaba en blanco, pero ocho meses sin haber tenido pasado y lo dijo.  
Kamukura-kun la miró y luego sacó su celular y caminó hacia la cama, giró la pantalla y miró a Chiaki la fecha en la que estaba la tarde, el _28 de mayo_ se burlaba de ella, el último mes que recordaba, había sido septiembre, sus hombros cayeron, aún no podía creerlo, pero al principio estaban las pruebas irrefutables de que ocho meses de su vida se había ido sin perder la cuenta, se había perdido la celebración de año nuevo, se había perdido la graduación, se había perdido hasta su _cumpleaños_ , era un año mayor y no lo sentía así.  
Si eso fuera verdad, entonces ... entonces ¿la parte de alguien tratando de matar era también? No se pudo pensar que alguien se había colado en la academia, pero había visto lo que pasó a la hermana de Kuzuryu-kun ya la otra chica, ¿un psicópata realmente intentó hacer lo mismo? todo lo que pudo recordar, fue una risa sonando en sus oídos y una sonrisa muy ancha que se extendía ante sus ojos, ella instintivamente retrocedió, un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo.

\- No se preocupe - la voz de Kamukura-kun le sobresalto y la mirada fija  
\- El hecho de que usted está vivo es un secreto, su atacante cree que está muerta y no vendrá por usted otra vez.- eso le aliviaba un poco , supuso, ya que no conocía quién era su agresor, su cuerpo que estaba tenso, se relajó, pero un pensamiento le alarmó -¿Lo ha mantenido en secreto ?, así que mis amigos y mi familia ... -

-Creen que usted está también muerta, era algo necesario para mantener una salva.-

Oh Dios, ¿por qué ha pasado? ocho meses, había sido adquirido durante ocho meses, ¿qué tan mal estarían sus amigos por el dolor? ¿Qué hechizo de sus padres ?, ¿Alguna vez has estado con ella pero aun así ...?

-Nosotros ... podemos decirles ahora- su mirada estaba sin expresión por lo que era un claro no - ¿Porque no? -

-El mundo ha cambiado mucho mientras dormías, Nanami.-

-¿Qué significa eso? - tan pronto viene pensado la pregunta, la dijo, además le siguieron otras, todas las emociones contenidas hasta ahora estallaron ¿Qué pasó con el mundo? ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata-Kun? ¿De dónde has venido? ¿Quién trató de matarme? Cómo se ha - -  
Kamukura-kun una mano, deteniendo el flujo de preguntas - el momento más complicado, el momento en que todo está en este momento, solo la abrumaría, la información de su coma y el intento de matar y es demasiada para que su cerebro la procese.-  
Chiaki hinchó las mejillas, de repente sintió mucha empatía por cada protagonista de videojuegos que tenía que lidiar con vagos "el momento más tarde" de las figuras misteriosas, ella quería saberlo ahora.  
 _  
Bien, Chiaki, no te asustes, te despertaste en un lugar desconocido, con un extraño que te dije sobreviviste a la muerte y has estado fuera durante meses y todas las personas que conozco piensan que estoy muerta ..._  
 _  
Suena como el prólogo de un rpg._

Sin embargo, sí que tiene una cuenta, un vistazo a Kamukura-Kun, que había vuelto a su asiento, tratando de saber cómo era su personalidad, el color de su cabello negro, los ojos rojos que casi parecían brillar, su rostro era atractivo pero estoico, sin duda al respecto: si esto fuera un rpg, sería el típico personaje distante, omnisciente y misterioso, que se encontraría varias veces en sus partes pero no estaría seguro, de qué lado estaba, como Asch en _Tales of the Abyss._ ¿Qué más podría ver? ¿Había dicho que había recibido su recuperación, así que, tal vez era era médico ?, pero no estaba vestido como uno, no hacía falta su trabajo, ¿por qué la había cuidado ?, ocho meses fue mucho tiempo para comprometerse con algo como esto.  
 _Había dicho que su cuerpo solía ser de Hinata-Kun, lo que significa que tal vez, ¿aún hay algo de Hinata-kun en su interior?_ era un buen pensamiento, Hinata-kun había sido su primer amigo, era alguien especial para ella y no quería creer que estaba completamente muerto, al final, solo tenía una pregunta que le importaba, una sola cosa un respondedor: ¿creía ella en Kamukura-Kun ?, ¿podía fiarse en lo que él había dicho, y que todo esto lo hacía con buenas intenciones? -All Right. Te creoé-

Él parpadeó. - ¿usted no siente miedo? El acabo de informar que está completamente indefenso y débil, en un lugar desconocido, con un hombre que no ha visto nunca, como única compañía, nadie sabe dónde está, además de que está usted muerta, vea por dónde se vea, su situación no es favorable -  
Chiaki negó con la cabeza. - No, si quisieras hacerme daño, lo hubieras hecho antes además ... - ella se detuvo, tratando de saber qué decir - solo sé que puedo confiar en ti.-

-Solo sabe que puede confiar en mí.-

-No sé cómo explicalo.- ella frunció sus labios. -es como si antes nos hubiéramos conocido, que se hubiera escuchado su voz en el pasado.  
Si ella no estaba mirando en ese momento, se había perdido el pestaño de sus ojos por completo, era un movimiento tan pequeño que podría haberlo imaginado  
-Su decisión es muy ilógica, en verdad usted es una persona curiosa, Nanami Chiaki- dijo para finalizar.  
-Bueno si todo lo que pensamos lógicamente, el mundo sería un lugar aburrido ... creo.-

* * *

El obligo a hacer las pruebas, cualquier daño neurológico permanente y el problema de un todo lo demás, que tan rápidamente lo hacía por la habitación, que podía leerse claramente, cuánto de su pasado recordatorio, que los conocimientos básicos sabia, que sí puede sentir su mano en su muslo, rodilla y brazo. Al final, Chiaki estaba agotada y con ganas de volver a dormir, pero trató de mantener los ojos abiertos al menos lo suficiente para terminar el análisis.  
-Usted conserva la sensación en todas sus extremidades.-después de desmontar su brazo, lo que significa que puede recuperar sus habilidades aunque el tiempo es como antes, la recuperación completa no es imposible.  
-Es bueno saberlo ... aunque en realidad, me alegro de que pueda recuperar mis manos, me gustaría tener una vida más allá de sus juegos. algo tan insignificante pero no para ella, sus videojuegos son muy importantes, la gusta o no, ellos la definición; el pensamiento de que sus amigos los guardaran o botánicos que nunca volvieron a necesitar, hicieron un nudo en el estómago, se presionaron esa sensación en lo más profundo de su mente y se enfocaron en lo que Kamukura-kun estaba diciendo.  
\- Parece que mentalmente está bien, usted no parece tener amnesia anterógrada o amnesia retrógrada, aunque se necesita más pruebas para confírmalo.-  
-Muy bien - a pesar de sus esfuerzos, su estado de ánimo había bajado un poco y su cara lo mostro, Kamukura-kun la estudió durante un momento, aparentemente, algo así como -Hay una cosa más - El hombre de cabello oscuro metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo, Chiaki parpadeó - Ese es ... ¿mi broche de gala omega? -  
La cara de Kamukura-kun era completamente inexpresiva cuando respondió. -Se cayó del pelo, pensé que lo querría de vuelta, ... .aquí lo tienes- lo puso en su mano y ella apretó delicadamente, un poco de felicidad surgió en su pecho, como no podía levantar el brazo, no la pudo colocar en su cabello, aun así era agradable tenerlo de nuevo, al menos tenía algo de su vida de hace ocho meses  
\- Tenías razón, gracias, es muy considerado de tu parte.- ella sonrió.  
Él miró lejos. De ahora en adelante, voy a estar esperando para poder tener una recuperación completa, ser un largo proceso; preparate un programa de rehabilitación y listo para mañana.  
 _Mañana,_ eso fue rápido, otra vez quién era Kamukura-Kun, pero él había dicho que se lo explicaba más tarde, así que sonrió de nuevo y movió su cabeza en señal de gratitud. Estoy a su cuidado.-

* * *

Me he dado cuenta que en la advertencia, mi cerebro me la ha jugado , así que me disculpo por antes de no darme cuenta del error, ya lo he solucionado, espero que disfruten de la lectura ,si encuentran errores por favor hacérmelo saber.


End file.
